When the Shadows Loom
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Danny Fenton/Phantom has conquered every enemy. Except for one. Who is this new challanger? And why won't they say a single word? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: The Enemy on the Other Side

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Prologue: The Enemy on the Other Side<p>

"Now remember, when you get there make sure he never sees you in your human form, understand?" A man pressed a button to a large circular portal. He looked at the silent figure behind him, the teen nodded, "Good, now go." The teen flew through the portal.

"Let's see you handle this Daniel, your strongest opponent."

**To Be Continued…**

**This is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fanfic, so I hope I don't screw this up. Please no flames for this fanfic. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome.**


	2. A Halfa's Suspicions

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch1: A Halfa's Suspicions<p>

"Hey Danny, wait up dude!" Tucker smiled as he walked up to his friend.

Danny closed his locker and saw Tucker, "Hey Tuck, I was wondering where you were, we're going to be late for first period. Dang, first day of sophomore year and we're already going to be late."

"Yeah I know….where's Sam?" Tucker looked around for the boys' female companion.

"She already went ahead, had something to talk to the teacher about." Danny asked as they started walking down the hallway that got loud with murmurs really quickly.

Tucker looked to see what the ruckus was about, "Hey, who's she?" Tucker pointed ahead of them.

Danny's eyes followed Tucker's finger to land on a young girl. Her long silky black hair didn't have a hair out of place, her bangs hung in her face, but they didn't seem to bother her. Her skin was creamy and smooth. Her left eye was a bright blue while her right eye was a deep violet. She wore a tank-top that cut above the naval, it had no straps. The bottom of the tank made an upside down "V" shape. Her jeans were faded like Danny's jeans. Her High Top Converse shoes were black and scuffed from months or maybe years of wearing. She wore a violet quartz crystal around her neck.

"I don't know; I've never seen her before." Suddenly Danny's Ghost Sense went off, "That's weird."

"What is?" Sam Manson walked up to her two best friends.

"My Ghost Sense is going off, but there's no ghost." Danny explained.

"Hmm." Sam couldn't think of an explanation why it would do that except that there was a ghost but it wasn't showing itself.

"Hey Sam, do you know who that girl is over there?" Tucker asked pointing to the girl again.

"Oh her, that's the new transfer student, I'm not sure where from or what her name is exactly, but don't try to ask her any questions." Sam told the boys as they walked past the girl. The girl in question was putting books into her locker. Danny saw his Ghost Sense go off again, he groaned at the continuous false alarms.

"Why not?" Danny questioned.

"Because Danny, they say she's a mute." Sam replied.

"A mute?" The boy's wondered absent mindly.

"She's unable to talk, she can't talk at all." Sam sighed at the boys' stupidity.

"Ooooh." The boys knew what she meant now.

**~Someone else's POV~**

**~Flashback~**

_I flew to his home. It was at least around midnight, but I knew that he'd be awake. I landed outside his door. I rang the door bell. He answered it almost immediately. "May I help you?" He asked. I handed him the message tablet. He looked at it, the screen switched on and displayed his logo, and then the message began. I stood there and waited for the message from my master to end. When it did the man smiled at me, "Well I can say I'm intrigued. Welcome." He let me in. I nodded my thanks. _

"_So it seems that the future me doesn't want you to show your real self to him, but I can think of a good way for you to get near him. Tell me my dear, how would you like to attend Casper High?"_

_I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't been to school in years, I nodded._

**~End Flashback, back to normal POV~**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam took their seats in the middle of the class room.

"Finally my Ghost Sense stopped." Danny sighed.

"Good, because honestly I thought that was kinda creepy for it to go off and nothing weird happen." Tucker said on one side of the Halfa.

"I heard that the new girl is in this class." Sam whispered as the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Cool now we can find out who she is." Danny's mood perked up.

"Class I would like you to meet your new fellow sophomore Echo, a transfer student from Europe." The teacher announced after the class became quiet. The girl the group saw earlier walked in. Danny looked at her she was pretty but reserved. He scowled as his Ghost Sense went off again.

Dash, being the idiot he was, had to shoot off his big mouth, "Echo? What kind of name is that? What? Are your parents' Greek freaks or something?" **[1]** Dash threw his head back with a hearty laugh.

Danny looked at Echo's eyes; they were set alight with an eerie lime green glow, like his did. No one but him seemed to notice. Suddenly something on Dash's desk exploded in his face making him choke and fall back onto the floor.

The teacher groaned, "Mr. Baxter, how many times must you be told that there is no food allowed in the classrooms?" Dash got up and wiped his face with his hand, what looked like mash potatoes, off his face. The teacher sighed, "Miss McClain, you may sit anywhere you like." Echo nodded and proceeded to walk, her eyes back to normal.

Danny growled, he saw that only his Ghost Sense goes off when Echo gets near him or vice versa. His eyes glowed as he snarled; she had to be the one that was setting of his Ghost Sense, "She has to be." Echo took the window seat; Danny had clear view of her.

Sam passed her best friend a note as class began, 'What's wrong Danny?'

'I think I know who's setting off my Ghost Sense.' Danny wrote back.

'Who?' Tucker got in on the conversation.

'Echo.' Danny answered.

'Echo? That's crazy Danny.' Sam concluded.

'Look, every time she gets near me or when I get near her my Ghost Sense goes off. I think that's hardly a coincidence.' Danny wrote back.

'Okay Danny, look, your powers are just acting up, it doesn't mean anything.' Tucker passed the note to Danny.

'Yeah, she's seems pretty normal to me.' Sam agreed with Tucker.

Danny thought that over and looked at the girl in question, 'Maybe you're right, but still I think we might want to keep an eye on her.'

**To Be Continued…**

**[1] In Greek Mythology Echo was a nymph who pined for the love of Narcissus until only her voice remained. This was the Greeks' explanation for an echo. **


	3. A Violet Ocean Abyss

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch2: A Violet Ocean Abyss<p>

Danny had to admit that his friends had a point, Echo did seem pretty normal, except for when her eyes glowed and changed color and when Danny's Ghost Sense went off for no reason when the two of them got near each other. "Hey Echo would you like to sit with us?" Sam called to the girl from Europe that was sitting by herself at a table a little ahead of them. Echo looked at the three, she smiled at Tucker and Sam but scowled at Danny, but Echo smiled, she nodded her head, and got up. Danny saw at the corner of his eye Dash walking past Echo he stuck his foot out just a tad to get Echo's feet. Echo fell, but she landed in a hand stand, brought her body around and swept a leg under Dash's feet and made him fall. Echo stood up and caught her tray before it landed on the floor in a mess. Dash's tray landed on his head, making his milk and food cover him, everyone erupted in a loud laughter, but Echo just grinned smugly.

Echo walked to the table and sat beside Tucker. "That was awesome!" Tucker gave Echo a high five. Echo smiled. Echo looked at Danny; Danny was giving her an unfriendly and disapproving glare. Echo's smile faded, her eyes lowered to look at her tray. She was drinking a Banana Colada_ Fuze. _

"You like _Fuze _too." Sam smiled. Echo nodded with a smile, "Can… I try it?" Sam never tried that flavor before. Echo smiled and handed Sam the bottle.

Danny look at Echo, her eyes looked as if they were made of glitter the way they shined. They were a beautiful Violet ocean, "Great," Danny thought sarcastically, "Now I'm starting to get in touch with my poetic side." Danny dreaded the thought of it in his head. Echo looked at him and flashed a shy smile, Danny's glare softened, he smiled back. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, she looks innocent enough." Danny said to himself.

Echo rubbed the back of her neck, giving a pained face. "Would you like me to get that for you?" Tucker wondered. The pendant around Echo's neck was a good size quartz crystal, which meant it had to make the back of her neck sore from the weight. Echo nodded turning around to let Tucker unlatch the hook on her necklace, pulling her hair out of the way. Echo rubbed her exposed neck with relief; she turned to face Tucker, "Thanks." She smiled.

The three gaped at her, "What?" Echo asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we heard that you were a mute." Sam explained.

"A mute?" Echo wondered surprised then she chuckled, "No I'm just not really a talker is all." Echo explained.

"By the way, I'm Sam, "Sam introduced herself, "And this is Danny and Tucker." Sam pointed at her friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Echo smiled, "Not that I haven't already." Echo said in her head.

The bell rang for third period an hour later and it turned out that Echo had all her classes with the three. Echo talked with Tucker and Sam and Danny like she knew them her whole life.

Danny's mind was running wild, "That's weird; she didn't start talking until Tucker took her necklace off. And she used one of my moves to take out Dash and my Ghost Sense was going off the whole time she sat with us at the table. What the heck is going on with this girl? "

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review! I want to know how I'm doing so far. **


	4. A Silent Shimmer of Light

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch3: A Silent Shimmer of Light<p>

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home after school; Echo went home in the opposite direction.

"See I told you Danny there's nothing going on with Echo, it's just your imagination." Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny's breath came out in a ghostly blue. There was a blinding light behind them, something struck Danny. Danny went flying a few feet.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed. Danny was on his feet in his ghost form in an instant, waiting for the ghost to show itself.

"What was that?" Tucker asked. Danny stood stock-still, Sam and Tucker turned around. A female ghost stood in a way that was meant for intimidating with her arms crossed. She was dressed in black short shorts, which was adorned with a silver belt, Her silver combat boots came to her knees, her shirt was a black tank-top that cut off at the naval, it was strapless, the bottom of her shirt made an upside down "V" shape that circled around to the back. Her gloves were silver biker gloves, the fingers cut off at the middle of her fingers; holes were cut above her metacarpals, a half circle above the back of her hands, a buckle and a strap on the back at her wrists, the strap adorned with small spikes. Her eyes were an eerie lime green, they were filled with complete malice, and they glowed. Her snowy white hair cast a shadow on her face, but the glow from her eyes made a light illuminate her face; her face looked even more evil. Danny saw a sinful sneer run across her face, it made him shudder.

He snapped out of it, "Who are you?" Danny demanded. The girl didn't answer, the girl smiled sinisterly and shot Danny with a ray that left her hand; the energy was white.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker ran to their friend's side.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam wondered.

They looked back at the girl, she was gone.

Danny stood up with a hiss of pain, "I'm fine. I don't know who that was, but she's definitely the one I've been sensing all day."

"But why did she wait until now to show herself?" Tucker wrapped one of Danny's arms around his shoulders.

Danny groaned as his head throbbed, "She clearly wanted catch me off guard to attack."

Sam took Danny's other arm, "Either way Danny, we got a big problem here and it's obvious you're the one she's after."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but why me? What did I do?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Dreams that haven't yet come to pass

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch4: Dreams that haven't yet come to pass<p>

Danny layed shirtless in his bed, his arms folded behind his head even though there was a pillow beneath him. He sighed, rolled over onto his side, and he closed his eyes.

**~Danny's POV~**

"W-Where am I?" I looked around; the surroundings seemed familiar enough, but not completely. I was stunned, I had no idea what was going on.

"Danny, baby?" A voice called.

"I'm in the office!" I turned to see another me sitting at a desk. I didn't look a lot different than I did now except for the small ponytail at the nape of my neck. The door opened to reveal an older Sam Manson, but I was guessing, in this case Sam Fenton; there were rings on the older Sam's and my finger. "Is there something wrong?" The older me looked at his wife from the laptop screen.

"Have you seen Echo?" Sam wondered.

"ECHO?" I exclaimed, "Don't tell me it's the Echo I'm thinking about." The two older people didn't seem to hear me let alone see me.

"No, why?" The older me answered.

"I can't find her anywhere." Sam explained her situation.

"I'll look for her, you go on to work." The Older me got up from his desk and walked over to his wife.

"All right, if you say so." Sam kissed her husband and left the room.

"Now where did that girl get to?" The older me asked aloud. He walked down stairs. I followed my older self out of pure curiosity, but a flash of light stopped me from going any further than the door of the office. I had to close my eyes, because the light was too bright for me to withstand.

When I opened my eyes I was in the living room of my house, "Echo Wynn Fenton, you get your butt in here right now!" The older me sounded angry, he was glaring, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes aglow from anger. A little girl that came to the older me's knees walked up to him, her head was down in shame, her body shaking, "Do you know why you're in trouble?"

"No Sir." The little girl answered, she looked up at him.

The older me gave the little girl a look, "Echo…" He warned.

"I-I took the specter speeder into the ghost portal." Echo answered. Another flash of light blinded me.

I now found myself in the lab of my home, the older me was yelling at an older girl from before, "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would've over powered you, become a stronger Halfa then you ever were." The girl answered her arms crossed.

"You know you are not allowed to use your powers." The older me said. I was confused; I didn't understand why my older self would be so mad at the girl for using her powers.

"Leave me alone." The girl blasted the older me, turned intangibly, and went through the ceiling.

I closed and open my eyes with a gasp, I jolted upward in a cold sweat. I was in my room, my bed. "What was that?"

**~The Next Day, End of Danny's POV~**

"Say What?" Sam wondered as she, Danny, and Tucker were walking to school.

"Well it can't be the Echo we know because her last name is McClain and we don't have a clue what her middle name is. It's just a weird coincidence." Tucker said.

"Yeah," Danny told his friends about his dreams except for the part that he and Sam were married and there was a chance that that girl was their daughter, "But anyway, I've probably been thinking about that connection between Echo and my Ghost Sense so much I just probably ended up dreaming about her and all the information got jumbled up." Danny sighed.

"Dreams aren't supposed to make sense." Sam stated.

Danny yawned, "True."

**To Be Continued… **


	6. A Hero's Falling

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch5: A Hero's Falling<p>

"How's the other team doing?" A female asked.

"Good. He won't be able to succeed." A man replied.

"May I ask what my goal is exactly?" The teen wondered. The man turned his computer chair around to face the female.

"Don't you know?" The man questioned.

"No, you failed to mention it before you sent me here." The girl answered.

"You are to kill Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom." The man stated.

"But that would mean I would be killing myself." The girl said.

"What you do in this time zone won't affect what has already happened in yours. You'll still exist in your time zone, but you won't exist in this one." The man explained.

"You want me not to exist?" The girl asked.

"You'll be getting your revenge won't you?" The man stood up.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to kill him!" The girl stated.

The man grabbed the girl, turned her around, and stuck something on the back of her neck. The teen felt a pinch and then her tense body relaxed.

"You will kill Danny Phantom."

"Yes sir." The girl agreed to the demand.

"You will do it as soon as you get him alone." The man instructed.

"Yes. Shall I go back as soon as I do?" The girl questioned.

"If you want. Just make sure he's dead before you do." The man sighed.

"Yes sir."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Fenton VS Phantom

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch6: Fenton VS Phantom<p>

Danny kept close watch over Echo at school. She didn't seem to have any connection with the new ghost that was after him, but there was something about the two that seemed very similar. They were both quiet, but Echo talked a little, whereas the ghost didn't talk at all. "I wonder who that ghost was." Danny stated as Sam fiddled with something in her locker.

"Well whoever it was, she's dangerous Danny."

"Oh, I can handle her, no problem, but it's just her identity that makes me curious." Danny said as Sam closed her locker.

"That makes two of us," Tucker stated beside Danny, "Is just me or did she look a lot like you?"

"Her features are just similar, so what? It doesn't mean we're related." Danny and his friends started to walk to class.

"Yeah, but still." Tucker adjusted his hat.

The first three periods went by smoothly without a problem, but Echo was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird she hasn't said anything about missing class when I called her last night." Sam whispered in Biology.

"Danny Fenton, please report to the office for dismissal." The school reported over the intercom.

"See you Danny." Sam and Tucker said.

"See you guys." Danny smiled.

"That's weird." Sam stated.

"What is?" Tucker asked.

"Danny didn't say anything about getting dismissed early." Sam said.

"He probably just forgot to mention it, Sam." Tucker tapped his pencil on the lab desk.

"Or maybe he's meeting with Echo behind our backs and not telling us." Sam was getting suspicious.

"You want to find out?" Tucker asked, knowing the drill that three of them created for when Tucker and Sam had to help Danny when school was going on.

"Let's do it." Sam and Tucker ducked under their table that was in the very back of the room and crawled out of the door that was behind them. They made a run for it once they were safe in the hallway.

######################################################

Danny walked out the front doors of the school; the secretary told him that his parents were waiting in the van for him. He looked up to see no other than the ghost that attacked him the other day. "You again." Danny gasped, "What do you want?" Danny knew he couldn't change in front of the school, people would see, "I won't fight you here, the football field, you and me. Let's go." Danny led the girl to the field. When the two got there they started throwing fists, kicks, blasts, anything that would wound the other.

"You are a formidable foe." Danny stated as he panted all bruised on the ground.

"As are you, if it wouldn't for my mission I would be enjoying this more." The girl stated crouching over him.

"Okay one, you can talk and two what mission?" Danny stared at the girl, who stood up.

"Why the mission I gave her dear Daniel." A voice stated, a being landed a little ways away from the two.

"Vlad Masters." Danny snarled, his eyes glowed brightly. The girl did an aerial back flip and landed in a crouch at Vlad's feet. "I didn't think you would sink as low as to have a pet that's not meant to be a pet." Danny stood up, ready for anything.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam ran up to their friend.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Danny stated.

"We're not going anywhere." Sam protested.

"What's Vlad doing here, is that ghost with him?" Tucker was confused.

"Shall we discuss this in a more comfortable setting?" Vlad threw something at the three; it was a large box looking thing, a ghost container.

"I fixed it so works on ghosts as well as humans." Vlad smiled triumphantly as the box captured the three.

They were instantly transported into a lab. A ghost portal hummed in the back of the lab, the controls and such were beeping and flashing.

"Welcome to my lab." Vlad had the female ghost tie them to some sort of net looking thing that had one end attached to the ceiling and the other end to the floor.

"Answer me! What mission?" Danny growled to the other ghost.

"Why to eliminate you of course." The female leaned against the wall, one foot on the wall, under her butt.

"Eliminate me, what did I do?" Danny was confused.

"She doesn't want to eliminate you." Vlad was messing with some controls, "At least not on her own free will."

"What?" The three trapped teens wondered.

"You see she was starting to get rebellious so I attached a micro-nerve node to her." The girl turned around, pulled her away from the back of her neck to reveal a microchip like thing blinking a blue light.

"Wait, you're controlling her?" Danny questioned.

"Why yes." Vlad answered, "After all she needs to keep to the revenge she swore she would get."

"What revenge?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked in unison.

"Revenge for you stopping me from using my powers and become a Halfa who fights ghosts like you, I have every right to be a Halfa too, to fight like you, but no you wanted all the glory."

"What kind of revenge is that?" Tucker scoffed.

"Well not necessarily revenge per se, more like a chance to prove that I can be just as strong as you or maybe even stronger than you." The girl stated.

"Wait, 'stronger than me'?" Danny repeated the girl's words in his head, "Where have I heard that before?" Danny wondered, "Echo!" Danny gasped aloud.

"You mean the one from your dream?" Sam tried to get free but stopped to ask a question.

"Well, if you would excuse us, we must be going." Vlad pressed a button.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Danny asked.

"Well to my time zone, why kill you when you're still weak when I can fight you at your best." The portal's light became blue.

"Wait, time zone? You're from the…" Tucker trailed off.

"The future," The ghost stopped, "Ta." She turned again.

"Echo Wynn Fenton, I demand that you stop right there young lady." Danny said suddenly in a father like tone.

"What are you doing?" Sam looked at her crush like he done lost his mind.

"Seeing if I'm right." Danny explained.

" Who? Well anyway, later." Vlad and the girl went through the portal and then it closed behind them.

"Well, so much for that hunch." Danny said.

"Well, this shouldn't be so hard to get out off; usually the bad guy leaves us in a more hopeless predicament." Tucker stated as the three wriggled around trying to get free.

Suddenly they heard growling, the three looked up to see a gigantic wolf spider ghost crawl out of a hole in the ceiling that they haven't noticed before, "Aaaaah!" Three tried to get free faster.

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Sam asked as the spider got closer.

"Sam, use your perfume. Perfume confuses spiders and other insects." Danny said.

Sam nodded, reached into her pocket as soon as she got free, she turned around and sprayed a large amount of the perfume in the spider's face, the spider managed to back up into its hole, it whimpered loudly.

Sam untied the boys, "Come on, we have to stop them!" Tucker pressed the buttons that he saw Vlad press. The door of the portal slid open.

"Let's do it!" Danny encouraged as the three ran towards and through the portal.

**To Be Continued… **


	8. Getting Information from a Clock

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch7: Getting Information from a Clock<p>

"Where did you send us Tucker?" Sam and the boys floated through an eerie dimension; it was clearly where they weren't supposed to be.

"I don't know. I must've of pressed a wrong button." Tucker said on the right side of Sam.

"This looks a lot like Clockworks place." Danny said on the left side of the Goth.

"Right you are." An emotionless voice of a blue specter appeared.

"Clockwork!" The three gasped.

"What are you three doing here?" The caped ghost asked.

"Actually we got here on accident. We were actually following Plasmius and some girl that's with him to the future to stop them from killing me in that time zone." Danny explained as they landed on a chunk of ground that was floating around.

"I see. And who would this girl be?" Clockwork wondered.

"We're not exactly sure. I've been having these dreams and I thought she would be the girl from them, but when I tried using her name she didn't seem to recognize the name." Danny ran hand through his hair.

"What was the name that you heard in your dreams?" The specter was curious to say the least, even though he knew something the three didn't.

"Echo Wynn Fenton." Danny repeated the name from earlier.

"Ah, your daughter." Clockwork knew for sure what was going on.

"Wait, you know my daughter?" Danny

"Daughter?" The two humans gasped.

"Yeah, why do you think I used the last name Fenton?" The Halfa said.

"Yes, Danny I know her, after all you forget I can travel through any time zone and dimension." Clockwork stated.

"So was I right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny that was your daughter." Clockwork answered.

"Why did she turn against me?" Danny wondered of his offspring's betrayal.

"Like she told you, you forbade her from ever using her ghost powers, but not for the reasons she believes." Clockwork sat down cross-legged with the teens.

"What was the reason?" Tucker asked.

"You were protecting Echo from Skulker that was hunting you more than ever and you were worried that he would end up finding pleasure in hunting down your daughter along with you." Clockwork stated.

"So she ran away to Vlad's after we fought." Danny said aloud when it really was supposed to be a thought. "And now Plasmius is controlling her to kill me for him."

"How can we stop her?" Sam questioned.

"All you have to do is remove the micro-nerve node from her neck, she will then return to normal. Now go, you three don't have much time." Clockwork opened a portal for the teens.

"Thanks Clockwork, I owe you one." Danny smiled at his ally. Danny and his friends left the specter's realm and entered…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	9. The Lost among The Enemy

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch8: The Lost among The Enemy<p>

"Danny, sweetheart?" A Goth in her earlier forties walked up a flight of stairs looking for her husband. She was in great shape for a woman who gave birth when she was only twenty-five and went seventeen years raising a child and supported her half human, half ghost husband.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Danny walked into the hallway.

"Did you find her?" Sam asked as her husband changed back into his human form.

"No, I can't find her anywhere." Danny answered sadly, "But I will, Sam. I promise and I've never broken a promise to you, have I?" Danny placed his hands on either side of his wife's face, his fingers running into her midnight hair.

"No, I just…I just miss her so much, Danny." Sam hugged the grown up Halfa.

"I miss her too, but we'll get her back, I promise." Danny held Sam to him tightly. A year has passed since their daughter disappeared; she was nowhere to be found.

At that moment a older Tucker and Jazz came running up the stairs, "Danny, Sam it's Echo!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What?" The parents wondered.

"Echo is outside with… Vlad Masters." Tucker explained.

Danny snarled, his eyes glowed with anger, "I should have known." Danny let go of Sam and rushed past his friend and sister, the remaining people right behind Danny as he rushed outside.

Danny skidded to a stop when he saw her, she had do much for only been missing for a year.

"Can the great Halfa, play today?" She mocked, her outer self ragging with evil, her inner self fighting to get out.

"Echo!" Sam exclaimed happily, she tried to run to her daughter, but Danny stopped her.

"That's not Echo, there's something off about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Danny looked at his archenemy, "Plasmius, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, just made her what she wanted to be, the strongest Halfa in existence." Plasmius laughed.

Echo and Danny were about to fight when a circular misty portal opened.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Fight Like You Mean It

**When the Shadows Loom**  
>Ch9: Fight Like You Mean It<p>

"Whoa!" Three teens fell from the portal onto the cold pavement.

"Who is that?" Jazz wondered beside her brother.

The mystery people stood up, Danny, Sam, and Tucker gasped; they were staring at the younger versions of them.

"Did we make it?" The younger Tucker rubbed the back of his head.

"See for yourself Tuck." Sam said.

"Oh my God." Danny gasped as he saw another him, the older him from his dreams.

"Should've known they would follow us." Echo ran a hand through her hair, despite the fact that the wind was blowing through it.

"What, you went to the past?" The older Danny wondered.

"Yeah." Echo answered, "Even though I didn't kill him…" Echo disappeared and reappeared in front of her father, "…Doesn't mean I won't kill you." She punched him so hard that she sent him through a wall.

"Why, why would you want to kill me?" The older Danny wondered as he staggered back to where he was. The Danny, Sam, and Tucker from the past went to stand by the on lookers on the porch of Fenton Works.

"Listen!" The younger Danny shouted to his older self, "She has a micro-nerve node on the back of her neck, you have to remove it! Plasmius is controlling her with it!"

"What?" The older Team Phantom gasped.

"It's true Daniel, your daughter is my pawn, she's not going to kill you because she wants to, she going to kill you because I've ordered her to." Plasmius stated with amusement.

"You son of a bitch." The older Danny growled.

"Wow Danny, I didn't know you used that kind of language." The younger Sam turned to the younger Halfa.

"I do my best to refrain from it." The younger Danny stated.

"You will fight her whether you like it or not and you will die." Plasmius moved out of the way.

"Echo please, snap out of it." The older Danny tried to plead with his daughter, but she didn't waver. Echo sneered evilly, she disappeared again and reappeared again behind him, she sent him flying a mile.

"Danny!" The older Sam was nervous.

After an hour of exchanging blows and such the older Danny was almost out of energy, but Echo was as powerful as ever.

He had a plan, "Danny." He called his younger self through telepathy, a technique that he developed a few years back.

"Yeah?" The younger Danny tried to keep the connection as best as he could.

"I'll distract Echo, you use your invisibility to sneak up behind her and remove the node." The older Danny kept fighting even though he felt like he was about to collapse.

"Gotcha." The younger Danny did what he was told; while Jazz distracted Plasmius the younger Danny was with inches of his future daughter. She sensed him with her own Ghost Sense, she turned and blasted Danny with her Ghostly Wail. While Echo was occupied with the Danny from the past, her father jerked the node from the back of his daughter's neck.

Echo's version grew blurry, she fell back into her father's arms.

"Danny!" The younger Sam and Tucker ran to the younger Danny. The future Tucker, Sam, and Jazz ran to the future Danny.

Echo moaned as her head throbbed, she looked up at the face of the person that was holding her, "Daddy?" Echo was confused, she didn't remember anything after Vlad placed something on her neck.

"Echo." Echo turned her head to see her mother crying, Echo's Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz behind her.

"Mama?" Echo was pulled close to a warm body. Her father hugged her tightly against him.

The younger Team Phantom stayed quiet and watched.

Echo began to cry and hug her father close, "I'm sorry." Echo buried her face into the "D" on her father's outfit.

"Shh." The older Danny wiped Echo's eyes. The older Danny kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Echo." The older Sam hugged her daughter.

"Mama." Echo smiled in her mother's arms. The future Tucker and Jazz hugged Echo. Suddenly a woman on a hover board and dressed in crimson came up to the group.

"Valerie." The older Tucker smiled.

"Hey Honey," Valerie smiled and hugged Tucker, "Echo!" She gasped as she saw her niece.

"Aunt Valerie." Echo hugged the wife of Tucker.

"Ahem." The older Team Phantom turned to see the three from the past still standing there.

"Oh sorry." The older Sam said.

"Where's Plasmius?" Echo asked suddenly. The others looked around to see the Vlad Masters from the past gone.

"He must've gone to his older self's place." The older Danny concluded.

"We have to go after him." The younger Danny stated.

The older Sam stated as the group ran for the R.V., "Yeah, we'll have plenty time to talk on the way there."

**To Be Continued…**

**This chapter kinda sucks because I didn't put a lot of thought into this one. **


End file.
